Zakuro Kurumaki
Zakuro Kurumaki (狂巻 ざくろ, Kurumaki Zakuro) is the first yōkai hunter employed by Enjin Hiizumi to attack Sakurashinmachi, in which she attempts to retake Rin Azuma. She is defeated and purified and now lives and works at the Hou Houran with Rin. Appearance Zakuro is a young girl around of 165cm in height and a slim build. She has red chin-length hair that gradually lengthens as it gets to her face and cut bangs. In the manga she is portrayed with red eyes while in the anime they are yellow. When she was fallen, she wore a large cross-boned headwear on the right of her hair, and had thick purple eyelashes and distinctive red lines in her eyes. Zakuro usually wears a white sleeveless qipao with a red outline and opening in the chest area exposing her cleavage. Personality Zakuro is gentle and sweet, a similar personality to Rin's. When the two were younger, Zakuro confessed that she befriended Rin because she herself was rather lonely, which shows some selfishness. When she was fallen, she had an over-bearing and sadistic nature. History Zakuro met Rin and offered her a home to live in and protection from the humans who chase her. The two bonded quickly and Zakuro taught Rin how to cook. One day when the two were flower picking on a vast mountain, Zakuro confessed that she befriended Rin becasue she was lonely. Zakuro promised Rin that she would protect her forever and as she finished speaking she fell. Zakuro became violent and possessive wanting to kill all those who had harmed Rin and keeping Rin to herself as a toy. Rin would eventually run away and end up in Sakurashinmachi. Plot Abilities 'Necromancy' Zakuro Ability.gif|Zakuro manipulating a tree Necromancy.jpg|Fallen Zakuro standing on her golem Zakuro's necromancy allows her to manipulate any dead material ranging from corpses to the dead material in the earth. After being purified, a dark streak appears across the right side of her face around her eye when ever she uses her powers. *'Death Acceleration': Zakuro is able to accelerate the rate of decay of living material such as plants in order to manipulate immediately. *'Earth Golem': Zakuro uses her necromancy to manipulate the dead material in the earth to create golems which she uses for combat and transportation. These golems can vary in size, ranging from human sized to that surpassing a large building. *'Enhanced Necromancy': When struck a second time, Zakuro gains the ability to control living beings against their will to a certain extent. Trivia * Zakuro means pomegranate in Japanese. Appearances in Other Media * Zakuro and Rin appear in Bushiroad's mobile trading card game Triple MonsterS as part of Yozakura Quartet event which took place between September 26, 2018 to October 10, 2018. They can be obtained as a single card during the event. Their artwork is from one of the calendar illustrations which came with the limited edition of Volume 13. Category:Characters Category:Houran Ramen Store Category:Hanyou Category:Human Category:Yōkai Hunter Category:Female